


the way your body speaks

by phix27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically just a fluffy little thing about these two falling in love, Character Study, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phix27/pseuds/phix27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama had never been good with words and Tsukishima had never been good with his body, but they were learning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way your body speaks

Kageyama had never been one for words.  This was a fact known to everyone, including himself.  He wasn’t eloquent by any means- in fact, he could barely articulate himself most of the time.  His vocabulary wasn’t as big as the most, his essays in school were subpar and he didn’t have the quick wit that could help him in a fight. 

No, Kageyama was well aware how hopeless he was when it came to words.  He tended to let his body speak for him- it was just easier that way.  In volleyball, it was as easy as breathing.  Move here, move there, put your hands like this and jump like that.  It took a bit of time but he knew that after hard work, his body wouldn’t fail him.  And he was comfortable in his skin, more than other people by far, or at least he assumed so.  Kageyama had never worried about what he looked like, or never felt awkward, even through puberty.  Maybe it was all the exercise, maybe it was just that he was oblivious.  And he definitely took for granted that he was able to say all the things with his body that he couldn’t say with words. 

But even Kageyama knew that sometimes, words were necessary.  And he hated it.  But it went a little something like this:

 

_The day was bright and hot, and the sweat rolled down his back as they ran yet another hill at the training camp.  But his legs felt strong and solid, his heart beating fast and steady in his chest.  Before him, blond hair glinted in the sunlight and he’d never seen anything better.  He wanted to touch it but held back._

_Every penalty was the same but each time his willpower dwindled.  Their final penalty was at night, and the moonlight was glancing off gold hair and he could no longer stop himself.  He reached out to touch it, when they were the only two still outside.  It damp with sweat but still soft._

_Of course, Tsukishima whirled around.  “Did you just touch my hair?” he demanded._

_Shit.  Fuck._

_His stupid mouth opened before he could think.  “Um… yes.”_

_“Why the fuck would you do that?” the other boy asked, looking like he didn’t know whether to make fun of him or hit him._

_Kageyama shrugged.  There was no going back now.  “It looked pretty.”_

_For once, even Tsukishima was speechless.  “I-what?”_

_“I think you’re really pretty,” he said quietly.  “So I wanted to touch you.”_

_Maybe he wasn’t so bad at words, he thought, if it meant getting what came next._

 

Despite appearances, Tsukishima had never been good with his body.  This was a fact known to none, save for himself. 

Puberty had hit him like a training, causing already-tall-for-his-age Tsukishima to shoot up like a skyscraper. 

He felt like a baby giraffe.  Everything was so long and big.  He was awkward and gangly.  Eyes were always on him, which only made it more awkward when he would fall.  And he was tall, but it was clear to the other children that he couldn’t do anything with the height.  His body was failing him- it was damn near useless.

So he had to turn to other means, namely words. 

He’d always had a sharp wit, quicker than other children.  Whether or not he was aware of it, he could pick out the insecurities of the people around him easily and quickly.  And his words could cut to the bone.  “Sticks and stones can break my bones but words can never hurt me,” was not an ideology that Tsukishima subscribed to.  He would make the words hurt, since it was all he could do.  And he was good at it.  He took for granted that he could use his words to do what his body couldn’t- win. 

Of course, he eventually learned how to work his body just as well as anyone else.  Even if he was still growing, he wasn’t going to have another growth spurt that would throw everything off.  He hoped.  But he still relied on words more than his body, even though now people were afraid of him and his height.  Especially on the court.  It was an advantage that he took advantage of when he thought of it, but his first defense was still his words.

But Tsukishima knew that sometimes, words weren’t necessary.  And sometimes he hated it, the way his body would say things he didn’t want it to.  But it went a little something like this:

 

_It was a brisk fall day and the sun was setting behind them, casting a glow outside of Tsukishima’s house of oranges and golds._

_Kageyama’s hands were around his neck, playing with the short hairs at the nape and dragging softly against the skin as they kissed.  Tsukki shivered softly, unable to keep it in.  Against his lips, he felt the other smile.  He pulled back, frowning._

_“Shut up,” he retorted, even though the other hadn’t said anything.  It wasn’t his best comeback ever, but his breath was feeling a little short, his chest a little tight, and he had to say something._

_Kageyama just smiled again.  He reached up to take the glasses off of Tsukishima’s face, putting them in his jacket pocket._

_Tsukishima frowned.  “I can’t see,” he muttered._

_“That’s okay,” Kageyama answered, still playing with those hairs at the nape of his neck.  It felt so nice.  Tsukki shut his eyes._

_“Just feel,” the other said, leaning again to kiss him again._

_Tsukishima didn’t know how it was possible to have lips as soft as Kageyama’s.  They were light as a feather, brushing against his own softly before he sighed through his nose and deepened the kiss.  Tsukki’s hands went to the other’s waist without him meaning to, his shirt rising a bit so he could rub at the sharp hipbones._

_Kageyama’s mouth was unbelievably warm and soft when it was opened against his own.  He tasted like the candy bar he’d eaten on the way home, sugary sweet and chocolatey.  Tsukishima loved the taste of chocolate.  He moved forward a bit, going deeper for a better taste.  His tongue swept into the other’s mouth, humming softly.  His hands gripped the other’s hips harder than he meant to, and he moved closer without realizing it._

_All too soon, the other pulled away.  Tsukishima groaned, then colored at the sound.  But Kageyama just smiled and moved to press soft, barely there kisses on the skin he could reach- cheeks, the bridge of his nose, the edge of his jaw, the center of his bottom lip.  A sigh escaped from Tsukki’s lips, but he didn’t have the heart to be embarrassed anymore.  He just leaned forward for another kiss._

 

Neither of them had ever been one for affection.  This was a fact known to everyone including themselves.   But they were learning.

When Kageyama reached out to hold his hand, Tsukishima was gradually learning not to pull away.  When Tsukishima would try to talk to him, Kageyama was gradually learning how to answer back, at least satisfactorily enough.  They weren’t perfect by any means, and they had their fights, but they were slowly understanding each other in a way that hadn’t seemed possible all those years ago. 

Tsukishima still turned to words more often than not, and Kageyama said so much with his body, but they were learning.  It went a little like this:

 

_“I like that,” Kageyama whispered into the night air.  Tsukishima was kissing down his chest, stopping to place little bites and sucks on certain areas.  He especially like Kageyama’s hip bones._

_The blond hummed and smiled against his hip.  He moved forward, kissing and licking and sucking to a chorus of moans.  A hand came down to settle in his hair._

_“Please, please,” the other was saying, and Tsukishima had never been able to resist that._

_He sat up and reached over for the lube, already set out on the bedside table.  He clutched it in hand, and though his glasses were off, he could still see the way Kageyama writhed on the bed, covered in a light sheen of sweat and looking so unbelievably perfect._

_“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend, who gasped into it.  Kageyama arched on the bed, putting his body as close as possible to the other’s.  Responding in kind, Tsukishima leaned down to rut against his body, loving the slide of the muscles against his._

_“So perfect,” he gasped out when they separated, still moving together softly and a little erratically._

_“Please,” Kageyama whimpered.  “I need-“_

_“Shh,” Tsukishima whispered, leaning down to mouth at his neck.  “I’ve got you.  You know I do.”_

_Wet fingers moved down to open him up slowly, delighting in the small moans and whimpers his boyfriend let out, the small whispers of “Kei, Kei” when he pressed inside fully, the “please” and the “I wants” and “I needs” making it all the sweeter._

_Of course, Tsukishima wasn’t unaffected either.  But he kept his mouth shut, for the most part, preferring to listen to the noises that the other made.  Instead he showed just how much he enjoyed this, just how much he adored the boy beneath him with his body._

_Hips rocked against the others, hands dragged down arms and chest, and his mouth laid soft kisses against Kageyama’s neck in that way he likes._

_Of course, even they would return to old habits eventually.  As Kageyama came, he went utterly silent, gripping at Tsukishima’s arms hard enough to bruise and muscles twitching._

_“Fuck, Tobio,” was the response not long after, sloppy thrusts stuttering off into nothing._

_Tsukishima pulled out after a moment, laying down next to Kageyama and intertwining their legs and fingers until they didn’t know where one ended and the other began._

_“I love you,” Kageyama whispered._

_He received a kiss in response._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Thank you for reading. I don't know where this came from but I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know if there are any typos or errors. Feedback is always appreciated!! 
> 
> As always, kudos are appreciated and comments are loved!!


End file.
